In operation, electrical devices and their housing components can become electrically charged due to the lack of an electrical connection to their surroundings. Such electrical charging presents a potential risk of injury to persons who come into contact with these devices. In order to prevent electrical charging of the electrical devices and of the electrically conductive housing components with high electrical voltages, ground connections are frequently provided by way of which a connection between the electrical devices and the surroundings is established so that voltage equalization can take place. To this effect, as a rule, electrical conductors, e.g. cable lines, whose one end is connected to the electrical devices and whose other end comprises cable terminals, are screwed to a potential equalization element by way of the cable terminals. Thus, by way of the screw connection an electrically conductive connection between the electrical device and the potential equalization element is established. Producing the electrically conductive connection is often time consuming.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.